


Sweet

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Tsunderes, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Kaiba doesn't like candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

One can’t help but notice Seto Kaiba’s Valentine’s Day haul… there’s just so much of it.

Joey certainly notices — especially when Kaiba starts clearing it out at the end of the school day. 

The young CEO growls as he eases open his locker door, hindered by a pile of gifts in front, to reveal a mass of love letters, having been shoved through the slits of the door. 

Without bothering to look who sent what or what they even say (he can already guess), he piles them in his arms, grabs the three teddy bears and a bouquet of roses waiting on the floor, and dumps them all in the trash.

The mountain of candy is a bit more difficult to deal with. Using a box that once housed a bear, he starts filling it up with sweets: conversation hearts, mints, lollipops, and all sorts of assorted chocolates. It’s a pretty sizable box (it held a pretty sizable bear) and it’s able to take the lot. 

He’s halfway to the trash bin when Joey squawks.

“What?”

“You’re just gonna throw it away‽” Throwing away food is a concept Joey can’t understand at all. 

“I don’t like sweets,” Kaiba responds simply. 

“What a waste!!”

Kaiba rolls his eyes. “Nor do I like the idiots who give them to me.”

Joey is completely baffled. “… But all that good candy…”

Kaiba rolls his eyes again. “Fine… here,” and he shoves the box of candy into a surprised Joey’s arms.

At the blank look, Kaiba explains. “It won’t be wasted if you eat it, right?”

Joey stammers. “But—”

“Don’t you want it?” the other accuses.

“But it’s like you’re giving it to me.”

“Yes?” That so much is obvious to Kaiba.

“No, I mean… it’s like you’re giving it to me because you want to be my valentine…” 

Joey looks confused and sheepish, and Kaiba can’t but help to roll his eyes again.

“Just take the stupid candy, Wheeler.”

“Oh… kay…” he replies unsurely. He hefts the box in his arms to get a better grip. 

“Thanks…” Joey’s not sure what else to say, but his stomach is already dancing at the sight of the delicious bounty. 

Kaiba says nothing. He turns to leave, but stops. He grabs something out of his locker — another box of chocolate (but of exceptional quality) — and sticks it on the pile. 

It’s not until Kaiba walks away that Joey notices it doesn’t have a “to: Seto Kaiba” on it.


End file.
